Matthew Murdock (Earth-2149)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-2149 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = Putrified/Decaying flesh; Blind; Large hole through chest | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Zombie; former adventurer | Education = | Origin = Zombified human mutate | Creators = Mark Millar; Greg Land | First = Ultimate Fantastic Four #22 | First2 = | Last = | HistoryText = Little is detailed about Daredevil’s life before the zombie plague arrived on Earth-2149, however it can be presumed that it followed much the same path as Daredevil of Earth-616. Before becoming infected with the zombie contagion, it was business as usual for Daredevil, becoming involved in a fight with Thunderball for an unknown reason. During this fight he spots someone, apparently beating up an old lady, and so quickly switches to protect her. Unfortunately, while he is distracted teaching the wrong-doer a lesson, he gets clobbered by Thunderball’s wrecking-ball. While the contagion is spreading through the city, Daredevil sees things which make him realise old friends and foes alike, when turned, need to be killed, and when he sees Nova, trying not to fight with a zombified Spider-Man, he tells him as much. Unfortunately Spidey gets the upper hand and manages to bite Daredevil, and turn him. When the Beast and Reed Richards find a sizeable stash of meat in Latveria and the surrounding area, Daredevil and a huge horde zombies head off to lay siege to Castle Doomstadt. Unable to break through the castles magical defenses, Daredevil is presumably surrounded by the re-animated corpses of the Deadite Legion. Though apparently this is more of an inconvenience than anything else, as he is later seen in New York seemingly none the worse for wear (other than a touch of zombification, obviously). Back in New York along with a small group of undead heroes, the Zombie Without Fear meets up with his ol' pal Spidey, and they search the deserted city for food. Spider-Man catches Reed Richards of Earth-1610 in his webbing as the young Mr. Fantastic is lost in the ruined city. Unfortunately Reed gets away from them when Magneto drops hundreds of cars on the massed zombie horde. Daredevil eventually catches back up with Reed and Magneto, as they try to escape to the Baxter Building with a small group of survivors. He takes a girder through the chest when Magneto flees the ruined FF headquarters. It is presumed yet not confirmed, that Murdock was killed by the zombies who cooked him, but this is unknown. | Powers = *'Superhuman Senses': Daredevil has superhuman senses of smell, taste, touch, balance, and hearing. | Abilities = *Daredevil has a high IQ, he's an accomplished strategist as well as an expert in interrogation, disguise, medicine, science and detective work. As Murdock, he is a skilled lawyer, specializing in criminal justice | Strength = *Daredevil's strength level is at peak human at exactly 450 lbs. | Equipment = | Transportation = *Daredevil usually travels by foot across city rooftops, aided by the grappling hook and cable in his billy club. | Weapons = *Daredevil's billy club is a multi-purpose weapon, it has a retractable microphone, a miniature tape recorder, chamber for firing projectiles, and a wire cable which allows the club to be used as a grappling hook, it can also be used as either as a baton or a cable. | Notes = * Daredevil appears to be wearing his classic red costume from the late 60s up to the more recent armoured version. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Murdock Family Category:Strategists Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Cannibals